dcfandomcom-20200222-history
Lobo: Bounty Hunting for Fun and Profit
Supporting Characters: * Leslie Villains: * Sharky Depravo * Mr. Starr * Evil Shtevel * My Lady Sin Locations: * Lobo's Seminar | Appearing2 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * * * Bone-Idle Burraz * Leslie Villains: * Sharky Depravo Other Characters: * Billy's Bounty Locations: * Lobo's Seminar * Bone-Idle Burraz's Home Items: * * Smart Missiles * Bio-Implant Knuckleshox * Frag Grenades * Plasteek * Garotting Wire * Knuckledusters * Exploding Ceegar | Appearing3 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * Leslie a.k.a. Big Bad Lez Other Characters: * Johnny Quietus * Murder Locations: * Lobo's Seminar | Appearing4 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * Leslie a.k.a. Big Bad Lez Villains: * Geraldo * Animalz Jonez * Mafia ** Boss Slaughter Other Characters: * Canine President * President's Security * Gorilla-Gram employee * * Sharky Depravo Locations: * Lobo's Seminar * Bar 'n' Kill * Canine City * Boss Slaughter's Birthday Party | Appearing5 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * Leslie a.k.a. Big Bad Lez * * Villains: * Pete the Psychic Psycho * Sonia Potts a.k.a. Malevola * Bounty Hunter Hunter Other Characters: * Amon Drool * H'ash'ash'in * Morris "The Baby Crusher" Zick * Billy the Girl * Max E. Priest * The Gemini Twins * Cretin * * Jonas Glim * The Holme-Boys ** Junior ** Abdul ** Sherlock * Jervis Potts a.k.a. Malign * Aloysius Smith * The Brothers Grimaldi * Big Johnny Gentle * Mrs. Bradley Baddly * Machete Peet * Dave * Frank Cassel * Ms. Tribb * The Image Gang * The James Boys * Bradley Baddly * John Cecil Rotten * Dogbar Marzooni * Frank Pariah Locations: * * * New New Zealand * Dianine * Magnum Suite, Hotel Uzi * The Holme-Boys Detective Agency * Velvyt Glove Agency * Psychic Assassins Inc. * Widows and Orphans Fund * Weapons Mart on Elm Street, Galactic Sector 3A-13 * Building E, Derelict Dock Street, Freemantel * Delphi-Ci Hi-Rise Cemetery Items: * The Last Czarnian By Ms. Tribb * Quasi-intelligent Bio-Organic Ax (Answers to the name "Rebel.") * Harakiri Shoulder-Launch RX-Missile * Bio-Implant Shocknuckles * .75 PastorBlaster | Appearing6 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * Leslie a.k.a. Big Bad Lez * Villains: * Van Dallas Gang ** Van Dallas * Sharky Depravo * Skipio * Psycho * Mass Murderer * Space Pirate Locations: * Lobo's Seminar * Frontier Town Items: * Frag Grenade | Appearing7 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * Leslie a.k.a. Big Bad Lez Villains: * Mafiosi * Highlanders * War Criminals * Wanted Bar Patrons Other Characters: * Johnny Quietus * Murder Locations: * Lobo's Seminar * Guido's Birtday Party * Highland Camp * Annual War Criminals Picnic * Eddie G's Rusty S____ in the Eye Tavern Items: * Bagpipes * Claymore | Appearing8 = Featured Characters: * Villains: * Sharky Depravo Locations: * Interrogation Chamber | Appearing9 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * Leslie a.k.a. Big Bad Lez Villains: * Sharky Depravo Locations: * Sharky's Hideout * Cemetery Vehicles: * Big Bad Lez's Bike | Notes = * Cover ** ** | Trivia = * Eddie G's Rusty S____ in the Eye Tavern advertises King Kirby on tap along with Mono Braü. * The floor of Lobo's interrogation chamber includes a bear trap, a box of nine inch nails (rusty), a CD of Nine Inch Nails: Broken, a CD of Kenny G, a book of Poems by Susan Polis Schwartz, a book by Lush Rimbaw, a comic titled The Big Fanny X-Men, a power drill, and a Jeff Stryker Monster Dildo. * The tombstones in the cemetery at the end read; ** Big Bad Lez lies here, "Killed by deceit." ** The Chump with No Name. ** Zang'r the Khund "Shot by both sides." ** Jonny Danzig "I'm sorry, Jonny, I needed the insurance." - Your loving wife, Maria. ** Manwell Wellman "A well man no more." Backshot by his partner. ** The Karaoke Kid "His high note was busted by a low flush... and an even lower agent!" ** Jake the Galoot "Shot in the back." ** Barrinton CLayz "His only crime ~ he trusted too much." ** Superman's emblem "Oh. Wait. He's alive, sorry." ** Barney "The kids got him." ** Elvis "Accept it." ** "Your name here." | Recommended = | Links = }}